Convente celeste
by Ranawe217
Summary: After being hurt by those she trusted she ran away only to find a new and perhaps better life but when things start going sour for her old team mates will she turn on them like they turned on her. ROMY, LoganOc, Kiotr AngelOc and a bit of JONDA
1. The Forsaken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men.

A shudder ran through her cold body as a tear rolled down her pale face and a chocked sob escaped her lips. She just laid there facing the walls until a spasm shook her body forcing her to lie on her back. For a moment she just laid there then suddenly she let out a pained cry filled with anguish as her body rose before falling again causing more tears to roll down her face. When she finally seamed to calm down she started wrighting on the bed messing up the sheets even more.

**"You monster.**_(1)_she whispered to herself before letting out another pained cry. "No, no, Ah'm not a m-monster.." she whimpered. "Ah'm a... a..." another sob escaped her lips. **"You're... a murderer." **she whispered suavely.

"No Ah ain't... y-yah alive aren't ya?" another spasm shook her body. **"You destroyed my life trapped me. So you truly are a demon. I was better in Trask's Lab!"** "No, No Ah'm no-t. Ah told yah to let go, yah wouldn't listen, Ah told yah to let go, yah wouldn't, yah didn't. Yah didn't listen to me." **"You... you... your lying! L..."** one more spasm shook her body and one more cry erupted from her lips and she fell back on the bed broken, weak.

"Rogue?" a voice asked behind the door. "Rogue? It's Storm open up!"

"Ah'm fahne!" she mustered.

She looked around her. The room was engulfed in darkness, you could vaguely discern pieces of broken object strewn on the wooden floor, a few curtains were ripped at some places, her desk was broken and covered with make-up and torn books lay there covered in dust. She rolled over and fell off the bed and on a piece of glass cutting her flesh. She shakily stood and using the walls as support she made her way to the door before falling to her knees. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up with help from the doorknob.

As she went down the hall she had to occasionally stop to catch her breath, luckily for her she met no one as she moved. She froze reaching the staircase. There where to many stairs for her liking. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up on the rail and let herself slide down it. As voices came towards her she slipped in the nearest room. She let out a sigh as she locked the door behind her. Looking around she realized she was in the kitchen and that she was hungry. She shyly made her way to the fridge. Looking in it she found some leftover pizza still warm and started nibbling on it.

She tensed up as voices got closer. People were coming. Quickly she dove under the table.

"... And I caught her." A voice she recognized belong to Jean Grey finished.

"You mean Storm slowed them down so you could catch them right." Kitty corrected.

"What about the girl Danvers?" a voice she knew was Scott's asked. "Did **_she_** murder her?"

A horrible shiver ran down her back.

"As good s dead. Danvers is in a coma but her mind is trapped in Rogues head." Jean explained.

"I'm sure Zhe professor will be able to fix her." Kurt said silently.

"I don't think so, I never heard of someone having a mind transplant and even if he could Danvers brain been damaged making it near impossible for the professor to do something without killing her."

"And the professor still allowing Rogue to stay?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked surprised.

"She's a murderer." Scott said

"Danvers is not dead." Kurt said stiffly.

"She as good as." Jean said siding with her boyfriend.

"Is that how you two talk bout some you have lived with fore nearly two years?" Kurt asked angrily. "Is that how it is now? Is that how you easily turn your back on your teammates?"

"As soon as they become murderers yes." Scott hissed.

"She's a monster Kurt a danger to herself and others look at what happened to Danvers, look at what happened at the concert! What if she had held on longer, Danvers would be dead and what about next time! Huh?"

"She's still our friend. Right Kitty?" Kurt asked weakly looking for support.

"S-he... I don't know." the kitty cat said fazing through the floor.

She didn't know how long she stayed there silent with spasm occasionally shaking her body and tears sliding down her cheek but she could care less. Finally she slipped out of her hiding spot and like an automat she made her way back to her room. Stumbling she made her way to her bed. For the fifth night in a row she cried herself to sleep but that night for different reasons.

* * *

Quietly she flew out of her room with two duffle bags in tow one in each hand. All around she saw memories and for a second she considered staying for one more day but this would be her only chance. The professor had left for a conference held in Washington and the Grey-ho was on a date with the Scooter so that meant no telepaths to track her down. She took one last look at the place and flew away. She didn't know for how long she had been flying but she could tell it had been for a long time because the sun had begun to rise. 

She frowned she wasn't in Bayville anymore that was obvious but where was she? Landing behind an old building she slowly made her way to a shabby motel.

"Excuse me?" she asked the bartender. "But am I near Bayville?"

"Yah far from there kid. Yah in Legin kid." the old man answered.

"Thanks." she said. _I can't believe we flew this far._

"Want something?"

"Oh um are there any free rooms?" she asked casually. She was still weak to do much of anything.

" Um yeah room six. How long yah planning to stay?"

"Um the day I leave at six." she replied uncomfortable.

"That'll be twenty bucks kid." he said.

"Here." she said handing him the cash.

"Here's the key." the old man said handing her a rusty old key.

The room was small but not cramped, leaning on one of the grey walls was a bed and in the center of the room a small table for two, behind a door that led to the bathroom. Despite it's cheap appearance you had to admit it was clean. She dropped her bags on the floor and locked the door before flopping down on the bed and into a deep slumber.

_"So enjoying my powers?" In front of stood a tall woman with long blond hair and lovely bleu who could of been pretty if her face didn't an expression of rage._

_"Hello Carol." she said softly. "How are you?"_

_"How do I look to you?" Carol nearly screamed._

_"Better than on wednesday." she said looking at the older woman. _

_Carol said nothing and just glared at the bitch who stole her chance at happiness._

_"Ah'm sorry Danvers." she said. "Ah'm sorry of what happened, Ah'm sorry Ah was chosen to go, Ah'm sorry for being the one who found you, Ah'm sorry Ah fell and you caught me. Ah wish that Ah could change what happened but Ah can't alright."_

_"How do I know you're sincere?" Carol asked._

_"Trust me if Ah knew Ah would of ended up with you as a roommate Ah would of faked sick. And if yah still don't believe me check mah memories."_

_"I will." Carol said stiffly. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."

* * *

_

**knock Knock**

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Thomas the bartended. Thought I'd wake you up it's five thirty."

"Thanks."

She let out a loud yawn before standing and going to the bathroom for a quick shower. She grabbed a long green towel and a bar of soap from one of her duffle bags. How was she going to hide from the X-men? Xavier would eventually find with that god damn machine of his and she couldn't run from them forever could she? And what about that bitch of Trask and is sentinels?

She punched the wall making a dent in it.

_"Calm down." Carol said. "The important thing is to get moving as soon as possible."_

_"Thanks."_

She rapidly dried herself off and got dressed. As she exited the bathroom she froze. Something wasn't quite right in the room but she saw nothing. She shrugged and fixed her bags. As she prepared herself to leave she found the door unwilling to move.

"Ciao." a voice said behind her.

* * *

_1-Bold was used to show you when Carol is speaking while in possession of Rogue's body._

_Next chapter will be posted when I get reviews. _


	2. The offer

**A.N:** Thank you to all my reviewers.

* * *

"Who are yah?" she asked on her guard. On her bed sat a man, he was tall and lean that all she could see due to the sudden darkness that had enveloped the room. 

"I'm called the phantom." he said with a thick accent.

"And what do yah want?" she asked tense.

"There's no need to be scared Rogue." he said soothingly.

"Who says I'm scared?" she asked.

"I feel it rolling off you." he said softly.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"I want you to listen to me." he said calmly.

"Ah don't have to listen to anything." she snarled.

"Now, Now Roguey calm down, this will interest you, I'm not asking you to trust me just to listen."

"Fahne. Talk." she snapped.

"Now, now. Patience is a virtue." he chided. " For the past month I have been watching you and the way things function at the Xavier institute..."

"You've been spying on me!" she snarled.

"Not really I was just to follow you when you left most of the time I was on your balcony or outside you door only Thursday did I enter your room to make Mrs. Danvers leave you alone." he explained. "Now back to what I was saying for the past month I have been watching you and the way things function at the Xavier institute and from what we have learned that place is not adequate for a person of your powers. Do not interrupt me please. Your powers if I'm correct allow you to absorb other people's memories and I believe it is common knowledge that you have entered two of Bolivard Trask bases and absorbed some of his slaves."

_"He's the one who blocked me for 2 days?"_

"Yeah Ah absorb some of Trask's lackeys. And?"

"I belong to a guild and we would like to have the memories you stole from his lackeys and in return we would train you to control your powers." he said. "Now you are to come with because we do not have the luxury to stay here."

"Ah haven't thought about your proposition yet and what's wrong with here?" she asked defensively.

"Well for one the X-men are on there way and two not only my place is much more comfortable it's impossible for them to trace us there." he said grinning to himself.

"Fahne let's go." she said worried.

"You're going to fly to the old building down the road." he said cooly.

"What about you?" she asked worried.

"I'll meet you there. Fly out on my signal." he said handing her her bags.

"Rogue?" a voice she recognized as Jeans.

On cue the chair flew into the window destroying it and she flew out the window two seconds later. Looking down she saw Amara and Bobby guarding the front door and they saw her so instead of flying directly to the old building she took a small detour to confuse them.

Quietly she landed on the roof and prepared herself to wait for the phantom but she didn't have to wait for long.

"Smart idea to take the detour." he said taking her arm.

"How did yah get here so fast?" she asked startled. "I haven't even been here for a second."

"I'll explain later." he said with a shrug. "Now hold on tight and close your eyes."

Without question she obeyed and found herself sinking rapidly in something and a sec later coming out of something watery. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a lovely penthouse.

"Won't you sit down?" he said motioning to a comfy black and white couch. "You hungry?"

Before she could open her mouth her tummy took the liberty to answer.

" I'll take that as a yes." he said with a smile before disappearing in the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and began thinking about his proposition. If she joined would she be deceived again? Could they really help her? What would she do after?

_"I would join if I were you." Carol said. "Not only they got us away from the X-men but they're offering us a place to stay."_

"Diner is ready. Come on." he said leading her to the dining room. Gallantly he pulled out a chair for her.

" Food smells great." she said staring at the array of food in front of her. "How did you prepare all of this in such a small amount of time?" she asked serving herself.

"My secret." he said doing the same.

"So where are we?" she asked.

" Manhattan." he answered.

"No seriously." she said disbelieving.

"I'm not joking. This is another advantage of my powers."

"What are your powers?"

"I'll tell you later." he said dismissively.

"Along with your face." she said.

"My face after your answer." he replied.

"How do Ah know you'll keep your word? You won't just take the memories and then get rid of me."

"Well probably you will be trained first then we'll take the memories." he said.

"Fahne. I accept." she said after a few minutes.

"Bueno." he said. "We'll be going to the base tomorrow."

"What kind of guild is it anyways?"

"We do many things. Weapon trades. Thieving. Assassination."

"That's a lot." she said. "So where's this base anyways?"

"Italy."

"Won't the X-men be able to trace me there?"

"Nope. The base is practically unplotable. We have made sure mutant powers cannot be use to locate the base. Especially telepathy. And as a precaution you'll be dead."

"What do you mean I'll be dead!" she nearly shrieked.

"Were going to fake your death. Duh." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"Dessert?" he offered. "Cheesecake."

"You knew Ah would say yes didn't yah?" she said with a grin.

"Everyone likes cheesecake." he said disappearing in the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind Chocolate."

"Suites me perfectly." she said with a grin. "Thanks."

"Your welcomed."

"Yah going to show me yah face now?" she asked.

"With a snap of his fingers the room was totally illuminated. Now facing her was a gorgeous tanned man with black hair occasionally streaked with white, matching eyebrows and black eyes spiked with a grey that sometimes turned into bleu or green. In his left ear he wore a silver earring shaped like a Chinese dragon with jet eyes. He was dressed casually like her a simple black shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Finished examining me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Let me show you to your room." he said grabbing her bags. He led her to a lovely room painted in this beige color equipped with a television set and a computer. "You can go to bed cause we leave at four tomorrow."

"G'night."

* * *

"So how are we traveling?" she asked watching the car fall into the ravine. 

"By jet." he said simply as they floated away. "Normally I would travel by my... own ways but since you're to weak and aren't used to it yet we can't."

"It's quick." she commented. "Does it take much energy?"

"Very little." he answered. "Hold on... The X-men are coming and fast give me your hands."

When they emerged once again to the surface Rogue found herself staring at the most magnificent jet ever. It was very different from the black bird. First of all it looked a lot thinner but at the same time enormous. It was painted black but it's wings... their surface were made of a mirrors or what looked like a mirror.

"Is that a mirror?" she asked stunned.

"Yes and no. It partly functions as a mirror but it's not." he answered as they went inside. "These panels are made to absorb solar light and transform it into energy, like solar panels."

"Whoa." she said looking at the vast interior.

"I had a lot of problems designing the interior but I did." he said pleased at her surprised. "Now buckle up."

"What's with the oxygen masks?" she asked.

"Well when we're in a hurry we tend to... exaggerate the speed." he said. " But don't worry I'll go slow."

"You called that slow?" she asked wobbling down the plane.

"What can I say _Sono Italiano_." he said with a grin. (I am Italian.) "Now come on." he said leading her to a black motorcycle.

"Oh boy." she said slipping behind him.

"Hold on tight." he said with a wicked grin before speeding off.

_"I'm going to get killed." Carol yelled._

_"Hush Carol." Rogue ordered. "You were the one who told me to say yes."_

_"And you listened to me?" Carol nearly yelled._

_"If we survived the flight then we can survive this."_

_"I don't get it you were scared of flying but not of this."_

"Were here." he said pulling her out of her reverie.

Looking around her she found herself in a garage filled with cars and motorcycles. "Cool."

"Follow me, we're in the underground garage." he said leading her to an elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To meet the guild leaders." he answered. "Don't worry they'll be fair."

"I hope so." she muttered to herself.

"You don't have to be nervous cara." he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." she said with a small smile.

"Ah here we are." he said as the elevator stopped.

* * *

_Oh my god please, please let her be all right._ She took a deep breath as the jet landed. When Logan announced that Rogue had ran away the first thing she felt, was fear but now the only thing that mattered to her was the safety of her friend. The one she had earlier turned her back on. She sighed at the memory. _How could I, like, betray her when she needed me the most? _She shouldn't have done that. _She doesn't know but when she comes back I'll be the friend she needed._ But what if she didn't want to come back with them. They didn't even know why she ran away. 

"Oh my stars and garters." Mr. McCoy said pulling her out of her thoughts. Staring at them were the remains of a car.

"She was here." Scott said shakily holding up a ring that could only belong to Rogue.

A.N: Hope you liked it.


	3. The pact

**A.N:** de rechef! Sorry it took so long for me to update here's chapter three.

* * *

She said nothing as she entered the room. She turned to ask her companion something only to find him gone. She let out an exasperated sigh. The room she noticed was very dark because of the long heavy red curtains that were hiding the windows behind an oval shaped table.

"Sorry were late." a voice said behind her. She turned to face two women both beautiful. " Hy my names Gloria and this is my sister Adeline."

"Please sit down." Adeline said motioning to a chair.

"Um thank." She said sitting down.

"Vodka? You surely must want some after Matteo's flying." Gloria said offering her a glass.

"I flew slowly." Matteo or the phantom said with a frown.

"If that was slow I wonder what fast is for you." Rogue said eying the Vodka warily.

"I'll show you later." he said sitting next to her. "Don't worry it isn't poisoned. Good reaction though."

"Now Rogue. I believe you have been informed of our offer. We train you and in exchange we get the memories you stole from Trask's men and yours of his bases." Gloria said seriously.

"Any questions?" Adeline asked.

"Um yes. What will happen to me after you have the memories?"

"We will erase your minds of this place." Adeline answered.

"Both yours and Miss Danvers." Gloria said.

"Um who will be in charge of my training?"

"We will." Matteo answered.

"And it starts tonight." Gloria said.

"At six." Adeline précised.

"Okay." she agreed.

"Now Matteo please show her to her room or the kitchen." Gloria said before leaving.

_"Che cosa è errato con lei?"_ Matteo asked Adeline watching Gloria dissapear.("What's wrong with her?")

"_Mai voi mente._" Adeline said following her sister.(Never you mind)

"So you hungry?" he asked turning to Rogue.

"Starved." she said with a sigh.

"Then follow me." he said dragging her back to the elevator.

The kitchen was very vast about two times the size of the X-mansion with two friges and two stoves one who looked like those used by the Japanese.

"So what would you like?" he asked looking through the fridge. "We have yogurt, a fruit salad, sandwich material, all healthy foods in this part."

"I'll take the fruit salad and some mineral water if you have some."

"Here you go." he said placing a bowl and a bottle of mineral water in front of her.

"So how long have you been in the guild?" she asked.

"Since I was conceived." he answered.

"Any siblings?"

"One but she disappeared when I was five." he said simply.

"Ah'm sorry." she said simply.

"It's okay. My only hope is that she's happy." he said.

"Hey Don! You seen Alana?" Behind them stood a girl with lovely dark brown hair that framed her face, forest green eyes softened by her golden complexion, and pouty red lips. She was tall, her stomach flat and well toned by many years of training. She wore a red thank top and a washed out bleu jeans with a torn left leg that valorized her figure.

"No." he answered.

"Oh Hi. My name is Nadhira or Death-stalker." the tanned girl said extending her hand.

"Rogue." she said shaking the girl's hand.

"Rogue... Hm I like it." Nadhira said with a grin. "You're from Mississippi right?" Nadhira asked.

"Yes I am. How you know? Most people I meet think I'm from Texas." Rogue said.

"You are talking my dear to a member of the_ gladius vitae_."

Nadhira said sitting down. "So what are your powers?"

"Ah absorb people's life force, powers and memories through my skin." Rogue said bitter.

"Let me guess. Can't control them?" Nadhira asked coolly.

"Um no." Rogue said.

_"Wonder why she isn't running away?" Carol asked nastily._

_"Can it Carol!"_

"No wander you can't control them." Matteo said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked angry.

"The way you look at your powers you see them as a curse, something to get rid of." he said disapprovingly. "Rogue your powers are part of who you are! There in your skin, in your blood, in your **_soul_**, they are a part of you If you don't love yourself, all of yourself how do you expect to gain control Huh? If you don't love your powers how do you expect them to love you? If you have no confidence, no will then it's no wonder the psyches can over run you. You need to be strong, fight them or they'll walk over you like bullies on a playground." Matteo explained to her.

"I never thought of it that way." she said quietly.

"Then you better start thinking like that." he said.

"Or else Ah'll get nowhere." she said quietly.

"You learn fast." Nadhira said with a smile. "

Good. You look tired do you want me to take you up to your room?"

"Please." Rogue said with a sigh.

" Matteo?" Nadhira asked.

"The vacant one in your wing." he said simply.

"You mean..." Nadhira started surprised.

"Yes." he said coolly.

"Fine let us go!" Nadhira said leading the way.

"So is he always like that?" Rogue asked.

"Matteo? No not always. I think he cares for you he also had a lot of problems controlling his powers especially after his sister went missing..." Nadhira said. "Ah here we are."

"Wow it's gorgeous." The walls were a lovely shade of green, near to the door was a nice queen size bed on it's left was a nice chiffonier and next to it a pliable door that led to a walk in closet big enough to fit Kitty's entire wardrobe and through it was a door leading to the bath room.

"Wicked." she said quietly."

* * *

_"Ow!" She yelled falling back. "What was that for?"_

_"For being such a conceited bitch!" Carol yelled at her._

_"What did Ah do now?"._

_"**Didn't you think! For one second about me Rogue? Didn't you think about slipping a word to them about my condition." Carol shrieked.**_

_She said noting lowering her head._

_"IT'S NOT ONLY YOU WHO IS INVOLVED IN THIS GOD DAMN IT. I HAVE A LIFE TO YOU KNOW! CRAVING AND URGES AND WANTS." Carol yelled._

_"Ah'm sorrah. Ah've never been in a situation like this with the option of control. And sometimes Ah keep forgetting you are Carol and not just one of them. It's hard on both of us."_

_"It's alright but next time don't forget to put in a word in for me K?" Carol said stiffly._

_Rogue looked up at her surprised and smiled. "Sure thing Danvers._

_"Carol."_

_

* * *

knockKnock_

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Matteo get up it's nearly time." he said.

"Coming!" she rushed to the bathroom re applied some lipstick before meeting him at the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"The lab." he said simply.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"We need to do a telepathic and physical test on you." he answered as the elevator stopped. Without a word he took her hand and dragged her to where the guild leaders and a man who went by the name of Johann-Leopold Welner.

"Rogue this is one of our top scientist Johann and he will be running a few physical test on you." Gloria said coolly.

_"A very hot scientist." Carol said._ And Rogue couldn't help but agree. He had longish dark brown hair and gorgeous ice bleu eyes, he was tall and lean like Matteo but he appeared more muscled, much more muscled.

"A pleasure to meet you." he said in this smooth voice tainted in this foreign accent shaking her hand.

_"The pleasure is all mine." Carol said dreamily._

"Likewise." she replied.

"Now please follow me." he said leading her to a secluded part of the lab. "I'll need some blood and urine samples." he said handing her a small recipient. "Bathroom's right over there."

She sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her. The institute was very different from this place. Things here were professionally done, even the simplest things. From what Nadhira told her mutation here didn't stop at control. Oh no. It went to Evolution. Surpassing yourself. Pushing yourself to the max.

She washed her hands before going back out again.

"Put it in that basket." he said motioning to a small basket at her left. " Now pull up you sleeve." he said adjusting the needle. He found a vein wrapped a band near it and stuck the needle in her arm. "Good now hold this with your hand bare. Trust me it's necessary." he said giving her a black bracelet. He took some more blood. "Now I'm going to take a piece of your skin." Johann said approaching pincer to her lips."

She quickly went back to the others who were still where she left them.

"What will happen to Carol?" she asked.

"We'll return her to her body of course." Gloria said.

_"YES!" Carol yelled._

"We already sent someone to collect her body." Matteo added.

"Now sit." Adeline said motioning to the canope.

"Is miss Danvers still with you?" Gloria asked.

"Yes."

"Good. She'll have to help me keep the other psyches at bay." Gloria said soothingly. "Now relax. Matteo help her please."

He nodded and proceeded to sooth her emotions with the help of his empathic powers.

"Here we go." Gloria said before plunging in rogues mind.

* * *

Looking around Gloria found the two people she was looking for. "Over here." she said motioning for them to join her. "Rogue Cara a little more life here." she said looking at the darkness that surrounded them." Just imagine a place you would like to be." A few seconds later they found themselves in lovely forest with tall trees of golden leaves near by the soothing song of a river could be heard.. "Tolkiens Lothlorien?" Gloria said amused. "You'll get along great with Javeeka." 

"It always gave a sens of security every time I thought of it." Rogue said with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"At last a change of scenery." Carol said.

"You know you could create one too?" Gloria said to the blond. "Now ladies down to business. Where are the other psyches?"

"Professor Xavier locked them away." Rogue said.

"For how long?" Gloria asked.

"It's been at least a year and a half." The girl answered. "Why?"

"It's not good to keep them in for too long. Where are they?"

"Behind the cascade." Rogue said with a sigh.

"Um when am I going to get my body back?" Carol asked.

"As soon as she gets control of her powers and your body heals, the transfer is to dangerous now for multiple reasons." Gloria explained. "Besides we need your help Miss Danvers. To make sure the psyches behave."

"What are we going to do?" Rogue asked.

"Let some of them out. The psyches of the humans but none of Trasks goons. Kay?" they were now standing in front of a metal door. "Now Rogue thinks of the person you want and pull them out. I am going to examine them. How about the first person you absorbed?"

"Okay." Concentrating on the boy she plunged her hand in the door and pulled him out.

"Hold him down please miss Danvers." Gloria said.

Carol threw a swift punch at _Cody_ causing the psyche to lose consciousness.

"Good one." Gloria complemented.

"Thanks."

"Now let's see what you're made of." she said to Cody kneeling over him. "Our job just got easier." Gloria declared after a few minutes."

"What do you mean?" Adeline asked appearing behind them along with Matteo.

"The psyches minus Miss Danvers aren't true psyches." Gloria explained. "They are just memories who took the form of their original owners and were allowed to retain this form because of a bond you accidentally created between them and the place you stocked their powers." Gloria said triumphant.

"All we have to do is break the connection between the memories and power base. We'll have to start tomorrow and with the telepath we can't risk them accidentally connecting with their pseudo-psyches."

"You'll have to learn to control the powers you absorbed before moving on to control yours." Adeline said pensively appearing with Matteo.

"Great." Rogue said with a sigh.

"You'll be very grateful after." Gloria said.

"We better leave." Matteo said. "Those things sensed our presence. Should I add some empathic shields?" he asked Gloria.

"Yes but first Rogue throw him back in."

"Kay." Rogue said grabbing Cody by his shirt and throwing him back in.

"Now let's go." Adeline said uncomfortable.

* * *

Rogue blinked as she came out of her conscious they were still in the same room but the guild members were no longer surrounding her instead they were surrounding Johann and who was showing them some papers. 

"Something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I wanted to see how your powers affected your physiology, if the absorption of Miss Danvers weakened your health or changed your physiology and if your system worked normally when your powers were off." he explained.

"And?" she asked.

"Yes they affect your physiology a little but I'll need to run a few more test, Miss Danvers didn't affect your health too much and yes you may proceed to train in controlling your powers." he said with a smile. "One more thing! You'll have to be put on a diet for the next few months till your able to control your powers I have proven that sometimes what you eat affect your powers. Since your part of your powers involve absorption of memories you'll have to eat food containing uh iodize and the vitamins B1 and PP. Now about your skin you have to get rid of that make-up you wear the foundation you use contains certain chemical that are toxic to your skin and that are destroying some of your skin tissues at rapid pace but at the same time the grow back abnormally fast. I must have some of those creams and soaps." he mumbled.

"Creams and soap darling?" Adeline asked teasingly.

"Sometimes Nadi needs them because of her skins." he answered. "Here's a jar." he said tossing it to her. " You have to put it on your face every night after you shower." he instructed. "It heals your skin, well for mutants with skin problems anyways."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Here Rogue." Adeline said handing her a black leather bound book. "We'll need a list of the people you absorbed, their powers, their strengths and weaknesses and an analysis of their mental state."

"Per example." Matteo said. "**Name:** Scott Summers, **powers:** optic blast, **strengths:** devising tactic, annoying people, **weaknesses: **lack of control of his powers, Jean Grey, mental state: sane, often shows signs of anger, mild threat when provoked, pole up his ass."

She laughed. "Good one."

"Matteo..." Gloria said warningly trying to hide her amusement.

"I was merely giving her an example." he said innocently.

"Just like your father." she mumbled shaking her head. "Anyways best get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Matteo will you please guide Rogue back to her room please?"

"Of course." he agreed.

"Good night." Rogue said before following Matteo out the door.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Johann asked seriously.

"I was going to let them find out on their own." Gloria said with a frown.

"You should tell them it's not good to find out these kind of things like that." Adeline said.

"We have to earn her trust first though." Gloria mused. _And then we'll see.

* * *

_

Please review.


	4. Acceptance

**A.N: **Sorry it took so long I was grounded for the better part of the trimester.

* * *

**Chapter four: Acceptance.**

_"So what are we going to do?" Carol asked._

_"Nothing." Matteo said sitting down on the forest floor._

_"What?" Rogue asked._

_"We are going to sit here for a while and do nothing." he repeated. "So I suggest you find a comfortable position."_

_The girls gave each other a questioning look before complying with his wishes._

_"Relax... no need to think..." he said using his empathique powers to sooth them._

_"Why are we doing this?" Rogue asked._

_"Because patience and tolerance are very important when dealing with powers like ours." he said simply._

_"Now don't even think... Concentrate on your breathing... relax..." he said using a bit of his powers. "Now just be."_

_Thousand of sensations, images, and abilities course through her body. Her senses suddenly heightened, her body rose and energy wrapped it's self around her. And suddenly she felt peaceful? Safe?_

_She broke her concentration. "What was that?" she asked shaking._

_"That was the first step to controlling your powers Cara." he said with a smile. "Acceptance."_

_"Acceptance?" she repeated._

_"Your body has finally accepted the existence of your powers which means you're accepting it to." he said excitedly. "Don't you feel more at peace with yourself?"_

_"I've always accepted they were there." she replied._

_"Acknowledged but not accepted." he corrected. "You knew they were there but you always pushed them back, refuse to embrace them like the gift they are."_

_"Like terminal cancer." Carol said._

_"Exactly! You always knew they were there but you never liked them you resigned yourself to never touch like a patient to die."_

"Now homework." he said pulling out of her mind. "Relaxation. You are to relax both of you. Summon good and bad memories and try and relax afterwards if the emotions you feel are too strong push them back or call for me. Got it? Before you control your powers your emotions have to be balanced, you must be able to focus your mind and energy. Class dismissed." he said pulling her up.

"Thank-you." she said quietly.

"Your welcome." he said with a small smile.

"So what do you do here." she asked looking around the room they were in.

"Well I'm in college right now I am on break." he said organizing a few papers on his desk. "I'm studying architecture."

"Cool."

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you plan on studying? You are going to college I suppose."

"Journalism. I've always fancied myself going round the world, exploring, interviewing people." she said with a shrug.

"And you Carol?" he asked with a smile.

**"Well I've always wanted to be a designer."** Carol said taking over Rogue's body. It had been a week since they've been here and now Carol sometimes took control of her _roommate's_ body so she didn't loose her consciousness.

"I must admit some ohf your sketches are nahce." Rogue said with a smile.

**"Thanks."** Carol said blushing at the compliment.

"Hey guys." someone said behind them.

"Hey Nadhira." Carol and Rogue greeted.

"You done with training?" Nadhira asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Matteo said with a nod.

"Good I want to give them a full tour of the base." Nadhira said grinning.

They had left the other base, Gloria said training would be easier here and so far Rogue couldn't help but agree. They were now in the mountains, in the French Alps away from the world. She smiled.

"You go ahead." Matteo said with a smile. "I have some research to do."

"Kay come on girls." Nadhira said with a smile. She led them down a hall and into the library. On a wall the tiles were disposed to form the world map. America and pieces of Asia and Africa were missing. Nadhira pushed down on five tiles and a part of the wall disappeared leaving a small passage.

"When was this place built?" Rogue asked.

"In 1350 it was designed by Theodoro Fiorelli and Charles de la Rochedulac." Nadhira said with a shrug.

"How old is this guild?" Rogue asked surprised.

"2047 years old. It was founded on the 12 of July 41B.C." Nadhira said with a smirk.

"**_Wow."_** Carol and Rogue said at the same time.

"This tunnel is connected to another that is connected to other parts of this house and that leads out." they stopped in front of a dead end. She put her finger in a small hole and the dead end disappeared to reveal a doorway leading to a corridor decorated with statues. "In this wing you will find Gloria's, Adeline's and Angelus's apartments. Ours are in the wing east from this one. Behind the tapestries between yours and Isadora's apartment is a secret passage leading to the kitchen."

"Who's Angelus?" Rogue asked.

"Gloria's and Adeline's brother." Nadhira answered. "And Galatea is Isadora's twin. Want anything?" She asked pouring herself a glass of carrot juice.

"Are there any strawberries?" Rogue asked leaning on the counter.

"Nope." Nadhira said pulling her head out of the fridge.

**"There aren't any apples either."** Carol said with a pout.

"Here." Rogue turned around just in time to catch a green apple. In front of her stood a lovely girl about 17 with waist length chocolate hair streaked with forest green, that complimented her tan and bleu eyes, she was tall about 5ft9 with a lovely figure to go with it.

"Tea!" Nadhira cried hugging the girl. "Rogue this is Galatea and Tee this is Rogue and um she's sharing her body with a girl named Carol."

"Pleasure." Galatea said extending her hand to Rogue.

"**_Likewise."_** they said shaking the girl's hand.

"So where's Iza?" Nadhira asked.

"She'll be coming here tomorrow." Galatea said pouring herself a glass of water. "So Rogue Teo hasn't been annoying you I hope?"

"No not at all in fact he's been very nahce to me." Rogue said taking a bit of her apple. _What the fuck?_ she looked at the apple. Instead of being white on the inside it was a very dark red like a cherry and it tasted like a mixture of apple and cherry.

"Been experimenting with your powers again?" Nadhira asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Galatea asked.

"It's different but delicious." The girl said taking a big bite.

"Good answer." Galatea said with a smile. "So what were you guys doing?"

"I was giving her a tour." Nadhira said.

"Did she show you the gardens yet?" Galatea took a bite out of a pear.

"No not yet." Rogue replied finishing her uh... apple.

"Nadhira how could you not?" Galatea said with a pout. "Come on Rogue."

_"Rogue it's Gloria It's time for you training Cara."_

"Sorry Galatea Gloria is calling me to train." Rogue said with a small smile.

"Oh we'll just report it for tomorrow." Galatea said with a shrug.

_"I'm in the garden..."_

"She's in the garden." Rogue repeated.

"Well come on then!" Galatea said dragging her outside.

* * *

"_Now Rogue I would like for you to picture the link. Now Rogue remember this is your mind it will appear the way you imagine it to be. Let him go Carol." Gloria said motioning to Cody.

* * *

_

The scenery around them changed and they were now on a football field. Immediately he tackled her to the ground. She kicked him off of her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary on him. _Out of all the people I had to absorb a footballer! _The stadium was suddenly filled with people and she and Cody were now dressed like footballers. _Gloria! Gloria! Carol! Crud. Looks like I have to play._ Cody was running he was heading towards the line. She started to run after him. _How can he run so fast! I wish this scene would change. _

One sec later they were in a class an algebra class she reflected looking at her old teacher. Looking around she finally saw Cody who was staring at her. He blushed and looked away. _I can't believe she caught me stahring! She must think Ah'me ah'm an idiot! _he said.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to herself.

_She's so hot though. Her eyes are so green kinda like jade. I wander if her hair feels as soft as it looks..._

"Mister Banks would you stop oogling Miss Rogue please." Mrs.Zutter asked annoyed.

"Sorrah ma'm." he mumbled.

_This is just a memory! A souvenir! Okay now what would the link be?/ Oh no not again..._

They were one more on a football field with only Cody and her. Before he had the chance she tackled him and stole the ball.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody yelled.

It suddenly registered. _Of course... Cody... Talent: playing football... ball link..._ Everything around them faded.

"Congradulations Rogue." Cody said with a smile.

"Thanks Cody." and to both his and hers surprised... she kissed him before he disappeared.

* * *

"Cara you did it!" Gloria cried happily. 

"Oh my god I did." she said happily. "I did it! We did it! Finally some progress."

"Of course some progress after 2 week it was about time!" Gloria said with a role of her eyes. "So how do you feel?"

"Better. Happier. more I don't know." she said softly.

"Good now back into your mind!" Gloria chirped.

_"We are now going to organize Cory's memories. Now you are going to look for them. Think of him his face or his name whatever just think of him and summon his memories! "Gloria ordered. "Don't worry I'll help you!"_

_"Cody..." she breathed out. Memories of his dad teaching him how to play football, of winning a game, of buying a dog and ect... flashed in her front of her eyes finally they surrounded her like mini TVs before being reduced into a small globe._

_"Congratulations Rogue!" Gloria said happily. "You did all this by yourself all I did was put them in that form you can change it if you like."_

_She nodded and concentrating the crystal turned into a picture of Cody._

_"Someone got a cruush." Gloria teased._

_" I Do not!"_

_"You do too Cara!"_

_"Do not."_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not ! Do not! Do not!"_

_"Do too ! Do too! Do too!"...

* * *

_

"You up for some more training?" Gloria asked.

"Yes." she said decisively.

"I was hoping you'd say." Gloria said grinning like a maniac.

"Should I be scared?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Gloria said taking her hand and teleported them somewhere.

Looking around she realized she was in a Locke room. A very vast locker room. "Here gear up." Gloria said handing her an outfit. She quickly did as told.

"You look good." Gloria said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Rogue said looking at herself. She wore a white, skin tight, but not uncomfortable; short sleeved shirt with a large V-neck, a pair of fingerless gloves, white, skin tight pants and white boots.

"Hold on." Gloria said applying a patches under her jaw and on both her cheeks. "Now come on." Gloria said taking her hand and leading her to a large and very white room before teleporting.

"Now Rogue You are going to play some good American football." Gloria said.

"I don't know how to play football!" Rogue explained panicked.

"But Cody did! Tap into his memories to access his skills, remember how to play and _play _like he would play." Gloria advised. The white room suddenly became a football field and her outfit that of a football player. _Oh Crud._

By the time she had finished playing her body was sore as hell. This training session made Logan's danger room sessions look like playing with barbies.

"You alright?" Gloria asked amused.

"Yeah." she said wincing.

Gloria snorted and grabbed her arms teleporting them to her room." Hold on." She teleported again and came back with two cups of what look like tea. "Here. It may taste like shit but you'll need it."

"Thanks." Rogue said swallowing it in one gulp.

"How do you know it wasn't poison?" Gloria asked amused.

"I trust you." she said simply.

A look of surprise passed on Gloria's face. "Why?"

"Article 15: Don't kill, torture or defile unnecessarily." she said with a grin. "You have a code of honor to live by."

"So you found a copy?" Gloria asked.

As a response she took out a book on wish was written: A guide to the celestial guild. "Why celestial?"

"As you probably know the guild was founded in 44 B.C by 2 men and a woman. Claudius Wicus bastard child of Julius Caesar, Abasi Nebanemnisu she said to be a descendant of Imothep, Raahi-Sing a Braham." she informed. "Strengthened by their painful life experiments, powerful in their own way. They believed themselves superior to normal men but inferior to God. They could see the whole universe, the could but could not control only one had the power to do that. The creator."

"But their religion's were polytheist weren't they?" she asked confused.

"Yes but they went on what they called the search of the truth and decided there was only one God. One source of origin." Gloria explained.

"Why did they found this guild?" she asked.

"Revenge. Initially Claudius was smart he always had this incredible thirst for knowledge he was thought the arts of healing by his mother and fighting by his father. Mars, his father told him, had asked that Claudius fight in his name so Claudius joined the army, he was a great warrior and a good healer. During the Gallic war he fought very bravely and was honored but one night he was attacked while he slept he fought bravely but there were many opponents and he was taken prisoner he was detained for a period of six months he escaped with the help of a young Gallic woman who had taken a shine to him. He left her because it was too dangerous for her, he ran to Egypt under the guise of a merchant where he met and served Abasi's father a retired soldier who became one of the best weapon makers. Claudius and Abasi became fast friends trading healing for fighting techniques, when Abasi's father was murdered they ran away and landed themselves in Israel where they met Raahi-Sing who saved Abasi from being killed. The trio became inseparable later Abasi and Claudius found out that he had to run from India for sleeping with a Maharaja's favorite concubine with who he had fallen in love with (he had been denounced by his apprentice Kabir.)

They each taught each other. Claudius fighting, Abasi designing, forgery and weapon making, Raahi healing and poisoning among other things. They traveled around the world gathering knowledge and recruiting pupils. They went to India and killed Kabir (Raahi's ex-pupil and now high priest), they killed Leyla, Abasi's aunt who had killed Shakir Abasi's father. They traveled to Greece where Abasi fell in love with Egidio, they then went to Gaul and Claudius went to see the woman he owed his life to only to found out she was dead but had left him a child a son Cearnach, they went to Rome to kill those who had betrayed Claudius. He married a Hispanic lady who went by the name of Isobel with whom he later on had two children fraternal twins Galatea and Claudius II. Raahi later on married a Japanese lady who went by the name of Ayame."

"Wow." Was all Rogue could say. "Is this written down in a book somewhere?"

"In the memoirs. Every guild leader has to have written one. But people outside the guild aren't allowed to read them and only the highest members of the guild are allowed to read the founders memoirs." Gloria said.

" When you say the highest members only Adeline and you?" Rogue asked.

"And Angelus, my brother. Leadership is hereditary." Gloria informed.

"Earlier this week Nadhira said she was a member of Gladius Vitae..."

"A group inside the guild focusing on branches of science." Gloria smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful! That tea works miracles." Rogue exclaimed.

"You up for some fried calamari, pizza and other Italian junk?" Gloria asked after a while.

"Oh yeah." Rogue said standing.

* * *

**With the Brotherhood:**

"Hey Blob don't eat all the pizza!" Toad yelled horrified.

A blur sped past the two. "Would you two stop arguing? I'm getting ready for my date." Pietro said munching on Blobs slice of pizza.

"That was the last slice o pepperoni!" Blob said upset.

"If you're going on a date why are eating pizza yo?" Todd asked.

"Because when you go to a restaurant you can't stuff your face in front of your date like you would stuff your face in front of your friends. Duh." Pietro said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh..." Todd said as if illuminated.

"I'm going out with John tonight don't wait up." Wanda said slipping on her coat.

"But... but Honeybee..." Todd started visibly upset.

"Don't let him do anything we would do." Lance advised.

"Yo don't encourage her man!" Todd said furiously only to be hexed by Wanda.

Before anything else could be said the door opened itself to reveal a rather upset Mystique followed by a somber Magneto.

"NO ONe GOeS out tonight." she said coldly.

"But I have a date with crystal." Pietro objected.

"Rogue is dead." Mystique declared.

"What?" Blob said dropping a slice of pizza (ham and pineapple).

"Yo that's not funny man." Todd said with a role of his eyes.

"She's being serious." Magneto said seriously. "I have just spoken to Charles Rogue is indeed deceased. She was involved in a car accident this morning and it cost her life."

"ThatimpossibleRoguecan'tbedead!" Pietro said sitting down.

"Hold on." Lance said dialing the mansion.

_"Hello." Mr. McCoy's solemn voice greeted._

"Um Mr. McCoy this is Lance Alvers." Lance started.

_"Mr. Alvers I'm afraid it won't be possible for you to talk to miss Pryde..." Beast started._

"No I..." Lance started.

"IsRoguedead." Pietro asked irritated.

_"Pardon me Mr. Maximoff?" he asked._

"Is Rogue dead Yo?" Todd asked irritated.

_"Yes she is." Beast said after a moment._

"They aren't lying." Todd said hanging up.

**A few days later at the Xavier institute:**

"Now we will hear a few words from her friends." Professor Xavier announced.

"Rogue I think out of all my saddest moments this is the saddest one yet." Jamie's small voice said. "When Logan announced you had died I felt like he had made me run level 10 of the danger room session all alone. I couldn't believe you had left us like that. You ran away from us and when we thought we finally found you we found out there was nothing left of you but a ring. I suddenly realized I would never hear you complain about Kitty's shopping addiction, that I would never see you slip Kurt the last chocolate bagel, defend me from Bobby and the other's pranks or just hang out with me when I was all alone. You used to say _' you ain't ever gone unless forgotten.' _And I want you to know I'll always remember you." he finished fiercely before placing a white Rose on.

Next up was Lance. "Rogue I don't think I've ever been madder at you even the day you left the brotherhood to join the X-geeks. When we found out you had left us we were devastated. Pietro cancelled a date and Fred didn't finish his lunch and skipped diner. You were the first person to ever truly care for us even though you never really admit it but we saw it in every little thing you did for us, like cook one of those big southern meals when you clamed you bored, or listen to Pietro's complaining or bragging, or defend Toad from the jocks or mine and Kitty's relationship. You were the brightest of all jewels, a gem Rogue, a real friend. I promise you I'll hunt down those who ever hurt you and make them pay."

The brotherhood had been allowed to stay for the collation served after the service after the all gathered in the professor's office.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." the professor said after a moment of silence. "And I would also like to say that no one is to blame for her dying she had been in a seriously disturbed by the absorption of miss Danvers..."

"That ain't true Chuck." Logan said taking a swing of his beer. "The night she before she ran away she went in the kitchen to get something to eat, she heard people approaching I guess and hid under the table. Four people came in." he said as Scott, Jean and Kitty shifted uneasily. "They began talking two began badmouthing her while one tried to defend her he looked at the other for support but she just left."

"It's your fault she died!" Kurt yelled at Scott and Jean. "You calling her a murderer... a monster. You and your Whore."

Before you could say beef Blob's fist had flown to Scott's jaw causing him to fly out the window and Wanda hexed Jean into a wall.

"Enough!" Xavier yelled. "And Logan we agreed we wouldn't discuss this in public."

"Every flinch, every detour, every skipped session caused her to leave so the blame is to be shared. I'll be out by tomorrow all I ask is a run in the danger room with Scooter and Red before I'm off." he said leaving the office.

* * *

**A.N: **You Like or not? Please review. 

Next Chapter we meet Isadora and maybe Matthew and we finally see **REMY!!!**


	5. As the world goes round

**A.N: **Here is chapter 5! Yey! Hope you like it.

**Chapter five: As the world goes round**

Rapidly she ran down the slop dodging projectiles. She had been running for the better part of the day trying to escape this metallic prison.

"Halt mutant." a metallic voice said coming from behind her.

"Aren't yah'll tired of chasing me?" she asked the robot.

"No." it replied before firing a laser beam at her which she deflected by casting a telekinetic shield.

She swiftly kicked it, knocking it into a wall before frying it with Scott's eye beam.

She started running until she met a fork on the road._ You always go in the direction of your guiding hand." _she remembered Logan saying that after a crazed danger room session. She smiled a bit before taking left.

_"There's the marker!" Carol voice echoed in her mind._

_"Care to take control?" Rogue asked._

_"With pleasure." Carol said taking over._

She flew high enough to look over the grounds but stayed hidden in the trees. _"Let me see 9 net-grenades, 5 lasers, 6 of those robots with multiple heads and 4 ninja robots."_

_"So fly over the grenades, I'll take care of the lasers, take care of the first 2 robots and I'll take care of the 4 others." Rogue said._

Carol easily flew over the grenades and dodged the nets they sent at her and barely dodged a laser before dropping to the ground letting Rogue take over. Rogue quickly shot spikes at it. She quickly ducked as a laser shot at her. _Thank God these lasers can't reach the floor._ But of course a laser shot at her and thankfully she managed to phase through it and shot an optic blast at it destroying it.

Suddenly someone shot a bullet that she managed too dodge thanks to Logan's super hearing. Behind her was a multifaced robot, with guns or lasers instead of a face. It shot more rounds at her but she activated Jean's telekinetic shield. _Can't believe I can wield her powers better than her._ Using Magneto's powers she shot the bullets back at the machine. Another multifaced robot a Rob5 Gloria had said shot a laser beam at her that she phased through. Before sending it flying towards a laser. She let Carol take over.

Carol flew at top speed Going through the last 4 Rob5. _"Oh great more Ninbots. Your turn Rogue."_ Using a combo of Logan and mystiques talents she easily defeated the ninbots. Carol once again flew while Rogue shot eyebeams at more Robots. She now had to dodge at least 6 electric beams before reaching the marker. _"Do yah have an idea sug?"_ she asked Carol while they hid behind a boulder.

_"How about trying to use the Redbitch's, Storm's, Kitty's and Magneto's powers?"_

She never used more than 3 powers at once but she refused to loose. She would've used Kurt's but the last time she did to get to the marker Gloria made her do the challenge over again. _Here goes nothing._ she ran out of her hiding place in phase mode she shot a negative magnetic wave disrupting the circuit for a good five seconds allowing her the time to destroy a few of the plastic generators with Scott's optic blast. "_Rogue there's a giant laser over there." Carol's voice echoed._

_"A plan, a plan, a plan... A PLAN! Thank yah red for listening to mistah B's droning."_ She stepped out of her hiding spot instead this time she didn't send out a magnetic wave to neutralize the electricity but one to hone it into one big ball with the help of Jean's Tk and magneto's powers. _Up we go Carol._ She said activating phase mode they slowly approaches the laser who sent out big waves every 5 seconds.

"Here goes everything." Rogue said sending all the electricity she had gathered and them some (a combo of storm's power plus the electricity the machine was giving out she reversed with Mags powers) in the metal laser while staying in phase mode. Suddenly the thing stopped generating electricity.

_"Let's go before that shit explodes." Carol said flying them away just before it blew out with a big boom._

**_"The marker!" _**Rogue and Carol yelled stepping on it.

"Congratulations!" Gloria yelled. Looking around they realized they where no longer in the training area but in the control room.

"You broke the record by fifteen minutes." Adeline said with a smile.

"I think now she may proceed controlling other aspects of her powers don't you Adi?" Gloria asked her sister.

"Why not?" Adeline said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked feebly.

"I don't see why not?" Adeline said smiling mischievously. "Unless you don't want to?"

"What? No! I mean yes of course I want to!" she said frantic.

"Other good news." Johann said interring the room.

_"Oh my." Carol said taking in the sight of a very sweaty Johann dressed in only pants and an undershirt. "Am I dead."_

"Miss Danvers." he started.

**"Carol please." **she said with a smile.

"Well Carol. You may begin the transfer. Your body is now completely healed of course after the transfer is over with y-" he didn't have time to finish as Carol started screaming while she jumped up and down.

"Thank-you." she said launching herself in his arms. "You don't know what you've given to me." she said her bleu eyes (Rogue had shape shifted into Carol.) brimming with tears.

"Well your welcome." he said hugging her back briefly under the stares of Adeline, Gloria and Rogue who was looking through Gloria's.

"Sorry." Carol mumbled pulling away from.

"No problem." he said with a smile.

"So when can we began the transfer?" Adeline asked trying not to smile.

"Um I was thinking today." he said checking his watch. "It's now one. Gloria scan Carol's mind to make sure everything alright, later on say three time for you girls to rest? Because this is going to be a tedious transfer. Carol I suppose you'll be knocked out a day or two. And since your body's been inactive for so long despite being branched to our machines you'll still need to go through a week of... adjustment, I'm sure walking will be easier for you since you've been using Rogue's body?"

**"Will my PT will also include massages? Because it'll be a problem with my invulnerability."** Carol said with a frown.

"Don't worry." Adeline said wickedly. "You'll do I suppose Johann?"

"I think you're the only one capable." Gloria said

"Well we'll see." he said with a shrug. "I better get everything ready. See you later _damen._" (ladies: German)

As soon as he was out of ear shot Adeline and Gloria turned to Carol with those grins on their faces.

**"What?" **Carol asked perplexed.

"Hey Adi looks like Carol was able to get a rise out of Johann." Gloria teased. _"Not even you were able to do that." she added telepathically._

"Well miracles do happen." Adeline said teasingly. _"I know! There's hope for him yet."_

"I'm sure it was just a reflex." Carol said blushing.

"News flash. High class assassins like Johann know how to limit there reflexes." Gloria said with a role of her eyes. _"Will you tell her?"_

"He feels something." Adeline said. _"I don't know maybe."_

"I can't believe we got so far in just two month." Gloria said as they walked down the hallway. "We're already in October."

"In another 2 month you'll be gone. Sad really." Adeline said with a frown.

"Too bad. You two would've made fine additions to our guild." Gloria said.

"Gloria!" Adeline said glaring at her sister.

"What it's the thruth!" Gloria said with a shrug.

"Oh _mijn_ _god!_" Nadhira said hugging Rogue. "We heard that you may proceed with your training."

"Congratulations." Isadora said grinning. She greatly resembled her sister with her oval shaped face, tanned skin and same perfect body. If it weren't for a few minor details, like Isadora's hair being blond and bleu instead of green and her eyes reflecting the sea instead of the earth she and Tea could've been Carbon copies of each other.

"And that Carol may return to her body." Galatea said with a smile.

**"I know!" **Carol squealed.**" What if it doesn't..."**

"Use the techniques Teo taught you. In your mind everything will have to be clear you have to relax. Practice recalling your memories chronologically. It will smooth over the transfer." Gloria instructed.

**"Right! Well see you later guys." **she said before locking herself in her mind.

"I can't believe Carol is going to get her body back." Rogue said quietly.

"I suppose you've gotten use to her." Isadora said wisely.

"I have." Rogue said.

"Don't worry she'll still be with you and even though you'll have separate bodies you'll still be connected." Gloria comforted.

"Besides I'm sure you won't miss her cravings." Nadhira said teasingly.

"Can't count how many times I've gotten sick." Rogue said with a frown. "Oh laugh it up." she said to a snickering Nadhira.

"I wasn't the one asking Tea for weird combos I mean Onion/mango?" Nadhira replied grinning.

"_Meus Deus_." Gloria said disgusted. (My god: Latin)

"It was an accident." Galatea said blushing.

"It must of been when that superhot guy walked by." her sister teased.

"No it was a weird guy dressed in a silver corset and pink tutu along with gold combat boots." Galatea corrected.

"_Quello e un crimine contro la natura_." Matteo said disgusted. (_That's a crime against nature!: Italian_)

"_Accosento._" Rogue said with a frown. (I agree)

"_Parlate italiano?"_ Matteo asked surprised.

"A little I took a class in highschool." she answered with a shrug.

"Any particular reason?" Gloria asked interested.

"Not really." she answered with a shrug.

"With the powers you absorb you must know more things. Any other languages?" Isadora asked.

"German and a bit of French now." Rogue answered. "I must hold a long time to be able to have that sort of knowledge or have to absorb the person many times which is what happen in Kurt's case."

"Wicked." Isadora said grinning.

"Hey girls it's nearly time." Adeline said motioning to the clock.

"Teo would you?" Gloria asked.

He nodded in agreement and the floor was suddenly covered in black and they started sinking through the floor.

"We'll wait out here." Nadhira said motioning to herself and the other girls

_"Carol? Carol?" Rogue called looking away from her friend's body._

_"Is it time?" Carol asked._

_Rogue nodded without a word._

_"You know... I'm going to miss this place a little." Carol said with a small smile. _

_"But..." Rogue started._

_"No matter how fun this is been I can't stay here. Each mind has to have its own vessel. Staying here would be unfair to me and to you." Carol said smiling sadly._

_"Yeah I don't think my stomach could handle your weird fruit/veggie combos." Rogue said making a face causing Carol to punch her playfully._

_"It's been fun in here all the freedom you know..." Carol said with a small smile._

_"False freedom." Rogue reminded._

_"I know." Carol said with a shrug. "You know I thought being in your mind like this would be hell. At first all I saw was darkness. But you know I still managed to make a friend. Through the darkness I saw the light."_

_"Same here." Rogue said hugging her friend. "Well see you soon."_

_"Rogue... what if things don't go to well?" Carol asked a bit fearful._

_"Then we'll go through it together." Rogue promised._

_"Thanks." Carol said with a smile. "I needed to hear that."_

_"You girls ready?" Gloria asked appearing suddenly. The girls nodded. "Good. Rogue I'm going to bring down your shields okay? Stick close to me. Carol start emptying your mind and concentrate on your memories like Teo taught you." she said soothingly."_

_The forest had disappeared and they were now surrounded by darkness. Suddenly memories encircled them. Gloria started taking memories and transplanting them too Carol's with the help of the bond the 2 girls shared. When she was done with that she added Carol **Id **and then** Super-ego** before adding the** ego (1)**. Finally she added barriers to Carol's mind to keep things in place the way she had put them._

"That part is over with." she told Matteo and Johann who had been patiently waiting.

"All we have to do now is more waiting." Matteo said to which Johann nodded mutely.

* * *

The car quickly drove down the nearly empty highway, nearly hitting a few people, in the attempt of loosing his pursuers. The driver silently cursed as a bullet broke the passenger's rearview mirror. He drifted down the street before he chose a street to disappear into. He got out of the car letting his fingers stray on the handle.

_5_. they got out of their cars. _4._ they surrounded his car. _2._ One taps on the driver's window. _1._ Everything goes BOOM. He jumped down the roof facing the street and casually made his way towards the remains of the area (having wiped out 2 building in the process). He stopped and silently said a small prayer before moving past the bodies and towards the remaining car. He rapped twice on the passenger window.

The window scrolled down to reveal a man with shoulder length black hair and dark bleu eyes. "Nice." he said in a crisp British accent.

"Thank's." he said.

"Get in." the guy said smirking.

He did. "You got everything?" he asked as they drove away.

"Here." the guy said handing him the bag. "All the formulas are in there."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm the one who should thank you for getting me out of that shit hole mate." the guy said gruffly.

"What you going to do now?" he asked.

"Dunno mate. That's the beauty of it." his companion said.

"Hope we'll have another job together." he said.

"Same here." the brit said stopping the car

"Wisdom." he paused. "Take care of yourself. "

"You too Lebeau." Pete said before driving off.

_This is too easy. You'd think they would've made it so you had trouble climbing._ He easily climbed through the window and into the office. The office was very lovely decorated in a middle-eastern/ European style.

"Bonsoir Mathieu." he said grinning at the man seated near the fire place.

"Bonsoir Remy." the man, Mathieu, greeted with a smile. "_Quelque chose a boire?" (french: something to drink?") _

"_T'as du Bourbon?"_ Remi asked. (_Have any bourbon?)_

_"Bien sure." Mathieu said as if insulted. (Of course)_

_"Alors je serais enchante." (than I would love to.) _

"So did you get what we asked for?" Matthew asked once they were both comfortably seated each with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"Of course I did. I nearly had trouble though." Remy said with a trace of humor in his voice. "Here you go." he said handing him the bag.

"Tante Mattie called earlier. Said to tell you to by a cook book called _Gourmet pour Gourmand_." he said going threw the files. "And Jacques Attalie for her. And you better not forget or she'll expose your naked baby pictures."

"She never runs out of threats." Remy mumbled.

"REEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." someone yelled excitedly. Standing in the doorway was a little girl about eleven with long silver hair streaked with gold and green eyes, her small form was covered by a large grey tee-shirt and baggy green shorts.

"Hey Adahlia." he said with a grin hugging her.

"Are you done with your studies Lia?" Matthew asked with a frown.

"I'm even done with the next week" she asked climbing on her plushie's (Remy) lap.

"Studious aren't you?" Remy said.

"If I'm supposed to take mom's place I have to be as smart as or smarter than her." she answered causing her uncle to laugh.

"And a good _domina_ you will make cara." Matthew said.

"So when are Glory and Adie coming?" Remy asked.

"The day after tomorrow along with their new protégé that you may know." Matthew said with a grin.

"Oh?" he asked interested.

"You'll find out soon enough." Matthew said. "Night Remy."

* * *

"Come in." Gloria said looking up from her laptop. "Hey Rogue." she said with a smile.

"Um hey." the young girl said nervously.

"Please sit down." Gloria said motioning to a chair.

"I want to join the guild." Rogue said coolly. "Please. I know that it will be taxing both mentally and physically. I know that I may have much to sacrifice but I'm willing too do it."

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything? Including your morals and values? To steal? To kill? Destroy? Because make no mistake Rogue this decision will haunt you till the after life. And it will run in your blood down to the last of your offsprings." Gloria said with a small smile and a passion shinning in her violet eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Rogue replied without hesitation.

"Are you ready to be killed? Tortured? Even defiled? All for this guild." Gloria asked firmly.

"Yes I am." Rogue answered coolly. "I lay my heart at your feet."

"What can I say except welcome to the guild." she said with a smile. "Next week we are leaving for Malaysia. I would like for you to revise what you learn from your _donors_. We need to know if we need to further your academic education."

"Of course." she said exiting the room.

"That was interesting." Adeline said appearing out of a Chinese vase.

"Very interesting." Gloria said smiling softly.

"This just came in the mail from Matthew." Adeline said handing her sister papers and blueprints.

Instantly Gloria's smile disappeared and her eyes quickly scanned the documents.

"A virus to wipe out mutants I know." Adeline said toying with her golden locks.

"This is not good." Gloria said seriously.

"Looks like we're going to Malaysia sooner than expected." Adeline said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm sure Adahlia will be happy to see us." Gloria said.

"Will we have to organize a lockdown?" Adeline asked worried.

"Probably. Give these to your husband would you?" Gloria said handing her sister the blueprints.

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair exasperated. What was she up to? She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what. Whatever it was it had to do with _her._ He stared at the screen of his computer blankly. "Come on Teo you have to find something." he whispered to himself. He stood and started pacing.

"Planning on digging a hole in the ground?" Looking up he saw his best friend and roommate ,Lucas, starring at him.

"No trying to figure out something out." he answered.

"About the girl?" Lucas said motioning to the screen. "Hey isn't she one o' mah dad's pupils?"

"Ex- pupil." he corrected. "She ran away from your father's institute."

"Smart girl. Liking her already." Lucas said flopping on his housemates bed. "Look your mother must have a good reason for keeping this from you. So give it time."

"This from the man who hates his father for leaving his pregnant wife and his mother for lying to him all his life?" Matteo asked.

"Difference your mother is going to tell you everything eventually so all you have to do is wait. Mine was going to let me live a lie." Lucas said shrugging.

"So... You done with your homework?" Matteo asked.

"Nope. You?"

"No."

"Hey wannah go race?" Lucas asked waving his car keys.

"You're on."

* * *

She quickly slipped behind the statue panting heavily. She was tired, her uniform was torn and on top of all that it was her _first day_ and her cramps was making this experience hell. "Aw little red ridding hood not feeling well?" Saberthooth asked. She weakly sent a T.K blast at him.

"Jean look out!" Scott cried pushing her out of Colossus's way before sending at him an optic blast.

_This is for you stripes._ Logan thought taking a sip of his beer.

"Popcorn?" Lance offered.

"Thanks." Logan said taking a handful.

"This is so much better than T.V." Blob said causing Kurt to nod in agreement.

"Ouch." All the men said wincing as roboMystic repeatedly kicked Scott in his family jewels.

"I don't the Grey slut will be able to have any fun after this." Pietro said contemplating the screen.

"Is it right to take pleasure in other peoples pains?" Hank asked fascinated as Jean was thrown several feet back.

"In this case yes." Evan answered.

"Evan!" his aunt said sternly having been against this project.

All of the X-men and brotherhood and even St. John Alldercy were under one roof watching the tortures Scott and Jean were going true, professor Xavier was absent from the show having gone in search of a new mutant who went by the name of Pete Wisdom.

"Save us the lecture Ororro." Logan grumbled.

* * *

2 days later:

"NO IT'S NOT FARE!!! You can't do this to me." she cried.

"Amanda you have to." her mother said sternly. "You have to get your powers under control and the C.C will be able to help you. You'll be able to make new friends darling besides that place is the epitome of coolness."

"Fine but at least let me go talk to Kurt." she said sniffling.

"All right but you are forbidden to mention a word about where you are going or of your powers to him is that understood?" Margali asked coolly.

"Yeah I know how to keep secrets." she grumbled._ Despite how they might hurt me._ Secrets were what destroyed their relationship. Ever since her training started her limited time with Kurt had diminished even more and she found herself lying to cover up her training and Kurt having found out about the lies wasn't very happy thinking she may have been cheating on him and one thing lead to another causing the relationship to end rather badly. They still remained friends though.

"Hey Bobby you've seen Kurt?" she asked

"probably in the garden." he replied.

"Thanks." she said with a wave of her hand. When she got there she frowned at the site before her. Kurt and Kitty talking. "_Ventus."_ she summoned. (wind)

"Like I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean what I did." Kitty apologized.

"What do you mean you didn't mean what you did? You walked away Kitty." he growled.

"Not willingly." she said silently.

"What do you mean not willingly?" Kurt asked slightly angry.

"While you were arguing with Scott and Jean I... I like heard this voice in my head." she said silently. "It began questioning me about everything... even the reason of my existence. It was so... powerful. I felt like I was trapped in a box. It kept bombarding me with those strange questions and... at... at one point I couldn't breath. So when you asked me that question I phased through the floor I felt the thing take over my body for a while and it phased me." she explained sobbing.

"Zhat is not normal." Kurt whispered to himself. "Did you recognize the voice?"

"At first..." she hesitated. "At first it sounded like... like Jean but then... like an angry beast."

"Kitty did you tell anyone else about this?" he asked in a whisper.

"Logan and the professor." she said. "Logan believed me right away but the professor he... he gave me a look. Like he knew what was going on but he just told me I must have been under much pressure. But he knows something."

"I bet he does. Don't worry Kitty whatever it is we'll make it." he said before placing his lips on Kitty's to his X-girlfriend's horror. She took a step back stepping on a branch causing Kitty and Kurt to look up.

"AMANDA!!!" he yelled desperately but it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

(1) id, super ego, ego: desire, subconscious (I think) and conscious part, ref. to S. Frued

Well tell me did you like it? Is it any good? Please do comment.


	6. Alive again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Marvel's. And Obviously I'm back! (Hides from angry mobs). Here's your chapter already!!! Sheesh!

* * *

**Chapter six: Alive again!**

She blinked twice trying to adjust her eyes to the light, before letting her eyes roam across the room. It was a lovely room with cream walls that was simply adorned with a few paintings. To the left of her bed, against the wall was a nice mahogany dresser on which lay a brush, a comb, a bottle of perfume and a vase of beautiful flowers with a card.

She tried to move a little but a wave of pain washed over her and left her panting. _"Where am I… ROGUE?!" _She suddenly remembered. _Am I in my own body?!_ Oh how she wished she could get the mirror. She closed her eyes and groaned in frustration, or at least she tried to but all that came out of her mouth was a dry croak. When she opened her eyes again the mirror was floating in front of her. Her mouth dropped and so did the mirror. _At least I'm in my body again._

"Glad tah see that yah awake Carol." a familiar voice said.

" Oauge!" Carol croaked excitedly.

"Let me get you some water first you sound like you swallowed a frog." Rogue said pouring her some water in a cup.

"Thanks." Carol said happily. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." A masculine voice said from the doorway. Carol looked up to see Johann smiling at her. "How do you feel Carol?"

"G-good. Well I can't really move but I'm good." She answered blushing causing Rogue to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Well you had us worried. It seems that the link you have with Rogue was more complicated than we thought. You got too use to her body so there was a little complication and we had to give you a blood transfusion. In the end the combined effect of the link you two share and of Rogue's blood changed your powers, we don't know to what extent." He informed her gently.

"Oh when will I be able to walk?" she asked.

"In a few days. We start with your therapy tonight." He answered grinning. "That is, if you're up to it."

"Um y-yes." Carol stuttered. _**"Rogue I think I'm having trouble breathing."**_

"Are you all right Carol?" He asked taking a few steps towards her. "You don't have asthma do you?"

"Don't worry she's just overwhelmed." Rogue said trying to suppress her laughter. _"Carol you can't be serious!" she cackled._

"Carol take a deep breath." Johann ordered placing his hand at the base of her neck.

Carol tried to do as he said but her dry heaving got worse making Rogue's attempt not to laugh more impossible. _"Rogue! This is not funny."_

"Johaan let her go! Um go get Matteo or an empath hurry while I stay with her and try and get her to calm down." Rogue ordered seriously. "_Concentrate on me Carol!"_

"You sure?" he asked looking from Carol to Rogue.

" _**Yes!"**__ They shouted._

He nodded before he took off. As soon as he disappeared Rogue fell on the floor laughing madly, tears streaming down her face.

"It wasn't funny Rogue!" Carol shouted embarrassed.

"You're right. " Rogue said picking herself up. "It was hilarious." She said cackling madly.

"ROGUE!!" Carol yell frustrated.

"I Can SEE IT NOW." Rogue exclaimed. "INVINCIBLE GIRL DIES OF PULMONARY ARREST PROVOKED BY PRESCENCE OF BOY SHE LIKES."

Carol frowned. "He's a man not boy. And it's not funny! Damn you!"

"It is!" Rogue projected the scene in Carol's mind. "See!"

Carol groaned. "I'll never live this down will I?"

"I'll never let yah!" Rogue said smirking.

"Carol are you alright?!" Matteo asked stepping in the room followed by Gloria, Adeline and Johann.

"Johann said that you suffering from sensory overload!" Gloria said worried.

It was ridiculous. She had gotten kidnapped, experimented on, had nearly died because she had been absorbed by the girl she now called her best friend, they had run away from Xavier's and ended up in a guild of criminals, she had gotten her body back only to almost die again. _"INVINCIBLE GIRL DIES OF PULMONARY ARREST PROVOKED BY PRESCENCE OF MAN SHE LIKES." Rogue sent through their link._ It was too much. They both began to laugh madly and tears of joy began to stream down their faces.

"I think they lost it!" Nadhira said entering the room.

"Don't worry they're fine." Matteo said with a smile. "For most parts… I hope."

"So doctor Welner, what do you think Carol's new power will be?" Rogue asked calming down.

"It's too soon to tell." He said with a frown. " Carol."

"Yes doctor Welner!" she answered.

"Lay off your powers for a while, time for your body to adjust." He said seriously. " Don't worry. Just for a day or two." He said with a smile.

The tomato factor kicked in and Carol's cheeks became a lovely shade of pink. "Alright." She said ignoring Rogue's coughing.

"Johann I need to speak to you." Adeline said seriously.

"Excuse us we'll be right back." He said before the pair exited the room.

"Looks like Carol's crush hasn't changed at all." Nadhira teased.

"I will not be affected by your teasing." Carol said glaring at the girl.

"So your cheeks are red because it's hot Cara?" Matteo asked grinning as her cheeks became redder.

"Can I tell them?" Rogue asked snickering.

"Sure then I'll dye your hair cotton Candy pink." Carol said sweetly.

Rogue glared at the helpless blond. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Carol threatened.

"We'll find out later!" Nadhira said airily.

"So where am I? What happened while I was out?" Carol asked.

"Well you're in one of the recovery rooms in our main Malaysian base." Gloria answered.

"Why are we in Malaysia?" Carol asked surprised.

"Guild reasons." Matteo answered darkly. "Mutants aren't allowed above ground though it's too dangerous for us. We've gone on lockdown."

"What about other mutants across the world?" Carol asked.

"We've contacted mutants in the targeted areas telling them to be discret and we opened safe-houses for them and we're working on destroying the threat." Adeline moaned. "Of course we can't do to much, the risk of exposing ourselves is too present, but we're managing."

"Rogue, Teo could you go see if the courier is back yet?" Gloria asked. They nodded and left the room. "What is it Carol?"

"I want to join the guild." She said seriously.

* * *

"So who are we waiting for?" Rogue asked leaning on the wall.

"People that you may know?" Matteo said with a smile.

"I faked my death for a reason." She said seriously.

"Well their allies so you don't have to hide from them." He said grinning.

"Were they part of the X-men?" she asked standing straight.

Matteo's grin widen causing her to frown. She was about to ask him to stop playing games when a pair of long muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist and an aroma of bourbon and spices made its way to her nose. _It can't be._

"Sorry chérie, but Remy ain't exactly good guy material." A voice whispered in her ear.

A great amount of blood rushed to her face tinting her cheeks red, while her heartbeat increased its pace. She was glad that Carol was not with her. "What are you doing here Swamp-rat?" she asked trying to free herself from his grip.

"Now, ma chérie is that the way you treat your old friends?" he asked playfully.

"You ain't a friend." She said using her super strength to free herself.

"But if Rémy ain't a friend, am I more than a friend chère?" he asked taking a few steps towards her. " 'Cause Remy certainly ain't an enemy."

"Eh Lebeau is that the way you greet an old friend?" Matteo asked irritated.

"Sorry Teo." Rémy said with a grin. "Content de te voir homme." He said shaking he's long time friend's hand.

It took all her self control not to openly oogle Remy. He was better looking than the last time she saw him if that was possible. His hair was longer going a little past his shoulder blades and up in a ponytail, his skin was a little darker and he was clean shaven. He was dressed differently also she noticed. He wore a dark-blue polo shirt with the buttons undone and a pair of cream slacks that stopped right above his calves. _**"You know what they say about men with big feet Rogue." Carol teased through their link.**_

"_**I thought you were talking with Gloria?" Rogue snapped.**_

"_**I was but we're done now. Besides." Carol said with a smirk. "You were projecting hon."**_

"_**Carol." Rogue said with a groan. "Shut. It."**_

"_**You wound me Roguey." Carol said laughing.**_

"…She can't help it, she likes what she sees." Remy's voice snapped her out of her conversation. She stumbled back glaring at him.

"I do not! I was talking to Carol!" she yelled.

"That's called denial ma Cherie."Remy said with a smirk.

"Really I thought that was a river in Egypt." She said innocently.

"Anyway you guys can flirt later. We have to see Gloria." Matteo said rolling his eyes.

"Ok." Remy said with a grin ignoring Rogue's yell about how they weren't flirting. "Oh and chérie, I'm glad you're alive and safe." He said before leaving the room.

"Rogue the other person should be here soon." Matteo said. "Please show her to the guest room that was prepared for her." She nodded a little put off.

She sighed. Her life was going to be impossible. Remy was going to be living with her. That annoying, egotistical, nerve-racking, charming and sexy Cajun. She groaned. Why was she so attracted to him? He was the bad guy. _Well he never was._ She corrected herself. _And he could be sweet. "__Oh and chérie, I'm glad you're alive and safe" his voice rang in her head._ Does that mean he cares? She never thought that a guy like Remy would like the untouchable goth. _But I won't be untouchable forever, will I?_ She groaned again. She did not like him! And she never would.

The ring of the doorbell pulled her out of her reverie. She rolled her shoulders back and made her way to the door, wondering who it could be. She pulled the door opened and gasped at the sight in front of her. There, staring at her was Amanda Sefton, Kurt's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" Amanda whispered. "You're alive! How is that possible?"

"Simple, I faked my death. It's very nice to see you again." Rogue said with an awkward smile. "Let me show you to Adeline's office."

* * *

"I can't believe this Carol!" Rogue complained.

"Yeah what are the odds that blue boy's ex would be her and your long time crush." Carol replied.

"I do not like that swamp rat!" Rogue snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now help me with my make-up!" Carol ordered.

"Carol this is a physiotherapy session! Not a date." Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"Just because you don't care how you look around Remy doesn't mean everybody doesn't care how they look!" Carol replied.

Rogue couldn't refute or agree so she just huffed causing Galatea to laugh.

"Calm down Rogue." Galatea said grinning. "And Carol don't you think dressing up is a bit… to extreme specially for a guy you don't know much about? Wait! What do you know about him?!"

"That he's kind, sweet and very smart! He's a scientist and as doctor he specialized in genetics but unofficially he's also a physicist. On a more personal note he loves to read, he likes fast cars…."

"That's fine but when I say what do you know about him I mean. His personal life." Galatea said seriously.

"Um… nothing…" Carol replied blushing.

"You don't know anything?!" Galatea almost yelled. "We all thought you knew!"

"Knew what?" Rogue asked perplexed. "Is he married?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah but he's getting his marriage annulled." Galatea answered with a sigh. "Look I can't tell you more It's not my place. But next time do a background search. I would recommend that you ask him tonight. I'll see you guys later." Galatea sighed and left the room.

"Carol?" Rogue asked after a moment.

"I'm stupid." Carol mumbled.

"No ya aren't." Rogue said brushing Carol's hair. "Well you really could have done a background check we've been here for three almost four months but that's not the point. The point is that you're insanely attracted to a smart, cultured, mature older man."

"You forgot respectful, handsome and sexy." Carol said with a small smile.

"Right. You focused on his better qualities instead of his history. Now I better go before he comes. If you need me use our link." Rogue smiled and left the room just as Johann entered.

"Hello Carol." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She replied nervously.

"How are you doing Carol?" he asked placing his hands on each side of her face but not making skin contact.

"I feel fine. What are you doing?" She asked as he moved his hands down her body.

"Scanning you. You see part of my powers allow me to scan the human body allowing me to feel any change or anomaly in a person's body It's like empathy but I can't pick up emotions."

"That's cool What else can you do?" she asked trying to ignore the fact he was very close to her. She did not need a repeat of this morning.

"I can manipulate gravity fields on a very large scale the electromagnetic field on a smaller scale and I have a minor healing factor. I must of developed that factor because of all the trouble I got into." He answered moving her legs a little. "Remember it will take a few days for you to walk, the legs are always the most affected."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked teasingly.

"Experimenting with my powers." He answered. "Manipulating gravity especially around yourself is very dangerous. My body had to adapt to the training regiment I used. I increase the pull of gravity around me to help develop my strength, speed and reflexes. So you can imagine how many times I tore muscles and tendons. Soon after my x-gene activated I developed a healing factor and that permitted me to easily adjust to the change and increase of weight." He explained.

"That's cool." She said with a smile. "So how old are you?"

"thirthy three." He answered with a grin. "Why? Interested?" he teased good-naturedly.

"What? Um ye-no, no. Just curious." She said stumbling over her words slightly. "I mean you look at least twenty-four." _**"Smooth Carol. Real smooth." Rogues voice echoed in her mind.**_

"_**Can it Cajun lover." She snapped.**_

"So can I ask you a question Carol?" he asked. "This is going to sting a bit."

"You just did but go ahead." She said trying to ignore the sting.

"Why stay here? Your family and friends must miss you. Not to mention the sad boyfriend." He asked.

"Well I want to contact them when I'm able-bodied again. Besides there are no friends or boyfriends waiting for me. When the fact I was a mutant came out. They disappeared. My powers actually manifested when he tried to beat me. And I was kind of isolated at Trask so you know." She said sadly. "What about you? Tell me about yourself. Ouch."

"Well there's not much to tell. I've been married once. I have a little sister and an uncle. They're my only family left I guess."

"You have a sister? Cool! I'm an only child." Carol asked staring at the bed sheet.

Johann laughed. "Are you serious?"

"What?" she asked looking up at him slightly curious.

"You've been hanging out with her since you got here." He laughed.

"What?!" How could she know his sister. "You mean NADHIRA?! Oh my GOD. I thought she was your cousin or something. Oh shit!" _**"At least she isn't his daughter." Rogue's voice echoed.**_

"Yeah my parents had her late. She's why I married. I was young didn't know a thing about babies let alone baby girls. The first few years would be easy but she would need a mother figure. Nadhira is now old enough, so is my step daughter. So I'm having my marriage annulled." He explained.

"But to cancel a marriage." She started uncomfortably.

"Simple. We didn't consume the marriage. Of course we dated other people but never with each other." He elaborated. "We were best friends since forever but staying married to each other I don't think we could stand it."

"Sorry for being nosy." Carol apologized.

"It's alright." He replied.

"Can I nose around some more?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." he said with a laugh.

"Do I know your wife?" she asked.

"You do." He answered. "It's Adeline."

"Oh. Wow." Carol said dumbly.

"Now Carol. We're done for today. Tomorrow we will continue. I want you to breath in this." He said motioning to what looked like a plastic vase with a tube attached to it. "From time to time to exercise your lungs. Kay?"

"I will." She said with a smile. "See you tomorrow J-Doctor Welner."

"Goodnight Carol." He said making his way to the door. "Oh and Carol?" he said stopping at the door.

"Yes?"

"Johann is fine." He said before disappearing.

Carol waited a few seconds before squealing excitedly. Doctor Welner, no Johann was on the market, sort of. And he actually paid notice to her. Life was looking up. She squealed again.

"_**You're giving me a headache Carol!" Rogue complained.**_

"_**Stop complaining Rogue." Carol chided.**_

"_**Whateva sug."Rogue said with a huff.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Carol asked.**_

"_**Hiding from Remy." Rogue replied.**_

"_**So it's Remy now is it?" Carol teased.**_

"_**No! I don't like him that way!" Rogue replied blushing.**_

"_**I didn't say you did darling." Carol said laughing. " Anyway think you can sneak over?"**_

"_**Of course hold on."Rogue said.**_

A few seconds later Rogue walked through the door sneezing. "I hate that smoke thing." She complained.

"What took you so long?" Carol asked pouting.

"Had to tell Izzy where I was going." Rogue said flopping in a chair. "Since I was hiding out in her room."

"Yeah. I don't see what is wrong with Remy. Besides the fact he smokes, is a bit of a flirt, is cocky…" Isadora said flopping in the chair next to Rogue.

"Ah see where you're going. Ya sure you don't like Remy?" Rogue asked.

"Ewww!!! No!" Isadora yelled making Rogue and Carol laugh. "I mean, Remy and I, he's like my big brother. Besides he likes Rogue here. Doesn't eh chère?" She said laughing at Rogue.

"So who are you with?" Carol asked. "I mean Rogue and I have men-drama." She said ignoring Rogue's glare. "But what about you, Tea and Nadhira?"

"I have no men-drama and neither does Tea or Nadhi." Isadora said pouting. "I'm single and pretending to be happy about it. The last guy I dated was a total bastard."

"Hey Rogue did you meet any new members of the guild?" Carol asked.

"Well this guy named Matthew, sometimes Ah see some in the lower levels but Ah haven't met anyone officially." Rogue answered.

"Speaking of new, what are you going to do about Sefton?" Isadora asked.

"You can't avoid her forever." Galatea said entering the room closely followed by Nadhira and a little girl with silver and gold hair and green eyes that stood out against her pale skin. She was small and very cute.

"Guys this is Adhalia. She's Adeline's daughter." Galatea introduced. "Adhalia the cranky girl with brown and white hair is Rogue and the dumb blond is Carol."

"**Take that back!**" Rogue and Carol yelled.

"I know better than to listen to Tea." The small girl said with a smile.

"Smart girl." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Anyway I brought Ice-cream." Galatea said with a smirk of her own. "So if you want any please do shut up."

"So back to the previous topic." Nadhira said taking bowls out of the cabinet. "What are going to do?"

"Ah'm going to talk to her. I mean she was mah friend, once." Rogue replied streaching. "She used to date Kurt." She elaborated.

"So what are you going to do about Remy?" Carol asked teasingly.

"You Remrem's girlfriend?!" Adhalia asked surprised. " I can see why he likes you. You're pretty and smart."

Carol began to laugh, while the other girls except Rogue smirked.

"Ah ain't Remy's girlfriend sug." Rogue said nicely.

"But Remy told me that…" She stopped.

"He told yah what sug?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Can't say it's confidential." She said with a blush.

"Adhalia!" Galatea yelled. She was floating upside down alongside afew objects . "Put me down."

"Sorry!" Adhalia said quickly and everything dropped in its place.

"So you're a telekinetic?" Rogue asked.

"Ya but I can also project myself and manipulate energy on a subatomic level like my mom." Adhalia said with a shrug.

"Cool." Rogue said genuinely impressed.

"So. Can you guys give us an update on the situation here so we may avoid unpleasant surprises." Carol asked. "Nadhira I just found out Johann is your brother what else? Tea?"

"Okay. Well you know that Izzi's my twin. Our father is the other leader of the guild and our mother was a greek actrice, she wasn't a mutant." Galatea started.

"As you can guess Adhalia is our cousin, so is Teo. That's it." Isadora finished.

"Now back to the interesting stuff!" Nadhira said grinning. "What happened with my big brother Carol?"

"Nothing." Carol said blushing, she shifted her eyes briefly towards Adhalia.

"You like uncle Johann?" Adhalia asked surprised.

"Um yeah." Carol answered uncomfortably.

"Finally. He needs to get some." The preteen said with a shrug. "I don't mind him dating you. When you do snag him, make sure he doesn't forget to eat."

"Adhalia!!!" Isadora and Galatea yelled simultaneously.

"You were thinking it." She said innocently.

"You spent too much time with Remy!" Nadhira said rolling her eyes. "Back to Carol and Johann!!!" she said ignoring the blond's growl. "What happened?!"

"Well he opened up to me a bit. That's it." She replied. She sighed at the expectant looks she was receiving and gave them a more detailed account. "But girls don't read too much in this. He's thirteen years my senior, he may not want someone as young as me."

"Well he certainly is attracted to you." Nadhira said with a roll of her eyes.

"What happened?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Well I was teasing Johann a little." Nadhira started.

"She was annoying the hell out of him." Adhalia corrected.

"Right." She agreed. "When I started teasing him about his pretty new patient and how it was not recommended for a doctor to fool around with their patients and he said that's why thanked God he wasn't officially recognized as a doctor."

She tried to stop it, she really tried but her efforts were in vain, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and a big smile stretched her delicate pink lips. "Well maybe he was just joking around."

"But the blush on your cheeks says you think otherwise."Adhalia said with a smile.

"And that age thing can be ridiculous, when you think about it." Nadhira said scarfing down her ice-cream. "I mean when it comes to us mutants, especially the ones with regenerative powers. Forget age."

"Mama told me that my daddy was way older than her." Adhalia said, tilting her head cutely to the side. "Somewhere between twenty and thirty years older. If not more."

"Really?" Isadora asked, slightly surprised.

"My dad was my mom's teacher. He died in an explosion but my mom recently told me she thinks he's alive." She explained to Rogue and Carol.

"WHAT?!" the other girls yelled in shock.

"I didn't know that." Nadhira mumbled under her breath.

"That's because I only told Remy. Besides she still hasn't told me his name." she said a little miffed. "And don't look at me like that. Rem's my plushy."

"What do ya mean by plushy?" Rogue asked trying to picture a stuffed Remy-doll with cute little pigtails. _**" Don't forget the cute party dress Rogue!" Carol reminded.**_

" Well Remrem used to Babysit me all the time when I was younger and living in Naw'lyans, plush he's like my big brother and he's my teacher." Adhalia said with a cute smile. "He's teaching me how to be a thief."

"An' she'll be a very good one too. Won't y' _chérie_?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway of the room causing Rogue to groan, Carol to look up curiously, the twins to snicker, Nadhira and Adhalia to smile.

"I don't know Rem. With you as a teacher she may suck." Nadhira joked.

"Why y' wound me _beb_." Remy said dramatically.

"Move your fat ass Lebeau!" Matteo ordered from behind him.

"Excuse me but _mon derrière _is toned. Not fat!" Remy said standing strait.

"Whatever Remy!" Matteo said entering the room. "I'm not going to argue about your ass!"

"Anyway let's get the introductions out of the way." Nadhira declared. "Carol this is thief extraordinaire Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit, Remrem and Nadhalia's plushy! Remy this is Carol Danvers."

"Enchanté petite." Remy said taking a few steps to her bedside, only to take her hand and gently place his lips on it. "Remy is honored to meet such a _belle femme."_

"I am also honored to meet such a talented man." Carol said with a giggle. "But you should let go of my hand before my friend, your _chère_ sends us six feet under with her death-glare."

"Ah _ma chérie!_" Remy exclaimed. "Y' don't have to be jealous 'cause _tu es toujours dans mes pensées!" "(… you're always in my thought.")_

"Ah don't care Bayou-boy." Rogue said ignoring him in favor of her beautiful ice-cream.

"Ah but the pet names y' been giving Remy be signs o'f affection, _non?_" he asked scoping Adhalia in his arms before sitting in the chair and placing her in his lap. "And 'sides not what y' told Remy on our last date."

"Wait there was a date?!" Nadhira asked surprised.

"That was six months ago and it wasn't a date!" Rogue said blushing. "Ah was hungry and stopped by a French bistro and he decided to join me."

"Ah but you stayed." Remy argued back.

"Of course I stayed." Rogue replied. "I was not about to let your presence deprive me of my French food."

"But wasn't eating French food more fun with someone who not only could speak French, but who was also charming?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't remember the presence of anyone charming Swamp Rat." She said.

"Who cares, what did she say?" Nadhira asked impatiently.

"That's t'ween me and my _chère_ sorry petite." He said with a smirk.

"It's ok I'll get the info anyway." She replied with a smirk.

"There is no info to get 'cause there ain't nothing 'tween Bayou-boy and I." Rogue said put-off. " I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." She said cooly before heading for the door.

"Thank God." Matteo mumble rubbing his temples. He really liked Rogue, she was like a little sister that was fun to pester but when she was in the same room with his best-friend, he's empathy went wild.

"_Chère, attend-moi!_" ("_Darling, wait for me.")_ Remy yelled placing Adhalia on the chair. " I'll join you." He said running after the object of his affections.

"So who wants to take bets?" Adhalia said pulling out a sheet and a pencil from nowhere.

**_"Rogue?" Carol asked with a smile._**

**_"What is it Carol?" Rogue replied concerned._**

**_"It's good to be alive again." Carol said softly._**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ok that's it. I hope I may have redeemed myself a little. My laptop's charger is not working and any work I did on my other stories are on it. So only Convente Celeste is up and being edited and updated.

I kind of changed the story a little. I was really going to have Nadhira be Johann's daughter from his first marriage. He was to be widowed and have married Adeline so she would have a mother figure. But I decided that it would be a bit weird dating your friend's dad. This is not a soap-opera.

I don't know when I'll update again. It's not the best time for me to be inspired, since I'm preparing my SATs so we'll see. In the next chapter we'll see more Romyness, we'll see how Rogue coops with living with a reminder of her past, the other half of her training and Adeline's and Gloria's faces.


End file.
